Sylphon RnD
Sylphon RnD is a faction mod for Starsector, created by the modders Nia Tahl and Nicke535. It adds the Sylphon Research and Development faction, a secluded group of scientists and AIs with highly advanced technology, and purple starships that tap into the mysterious dimension known as Nullspace. It requires LazyLib and MagicLib. History Founded in a long-gone era, the Sylphon Institute for AI research was a small but leading institution in its field of research, making vast strides in the improvement and application of artificial intelligence. Decades of interaction with advanced alpha- and beta-level intelligences soon led to a unique culture within the growing institute as an ever increasing portion of members began accepting AIs as equal lifeforms and partners in their scientific endeavors. To avoid regulation, the institute built a new base of operations at the edge of the Persean Sector, reforming into the Sylphon Research and Development corporation. '' ''It was only 10 years later that the catastrophic events of the collapse shattered the human Domain and cast the sector into an age of strife. Having only just finished construction of the most essential geo-fronts deep below the surface of the frozen world of Castrum and still lacking the ability to be self-sufficient, Sylphon entered into a contract with the aspiring Tri-Tachyon corporation, giving them the necessary stability to finish construction of the remaining necessary facilities in exchange for their expertise in AI technology. While this course of action raised many moral concerns within the board of directors, at this point composed of humans and AI equally, it was ultimately deemed necessary for the survival of Sylphon. Staying under the radar in the following decades, Sylphon achieved self-sufficiency while avoiding political involvement in the chaotic post-collapse years. Having established themselves as a reliable think-tank and technical service provider, the young corporation entered into a multitude of contracts with most of the newly-established sector powers, assisting with anything from logistical planning to major military fleet refits. Unknown to most, however, was a fortunate discovery by a Sylphon exploratory vessel at the edge of the event horizon of a black hole beyond explored space. An anomaly seemingly never encountered before by mankind, this black rift in space, sparkling with eerie purple lights, opened Nullspace to Sylphon. Bringing with it countless new technological applications, this discovery catapulted the small corporation into a technological renaissance. Features * A new faction, Sylphon RnD, an isolated corporate polity, where humans and AI live in harmony. * 2 new star systems, Rofocale and Nym, with 2 markets in each. * 33 new normal weapons, and 16 built in weapons. * 16 new fighter wings * 24 ships of all types, the majority of which are of a beautiful purple color. * AI Cores can be installed in Sylphon ships to vastly improve their capabilities. * Lots of secret stuff Content For more information on what this mod has, go to these places: * Sylphon RnD/Changelog * Sylphon RnD/Factions * Sylphon RnD/Hullmods * Sylphon RnD/Ships Category:Faction Mods Category:Sylphon RnD